


Michael Mell and His Spooky Situation

by AngryIceScream



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: everyone dies except Michael AU, ghost au, ships are referenced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryIceScream/pseuds/AngryIceScream
Summary: Everyone died in the fire.Almost everyone, anyway. Michael survived just by running off a mere few minutes before Rich set the fire.Oh well. What can you do when people who bullied you are ghosts? What can you do when your best friend is a ghost?akaMichael survives and he doesn’t know what to do.





	Michael Mell and His Spooky Situation

“So,” Michael started, a faint look of concentration on his face, “all you guys are ghosts... And why?”

”Because Rich fucking killed us,” Jeremy muttered. He idly passed his hands through Michael’s bean bag - the one right next to his old one.

”Oh yeah, blame the guy that actually set the fire,” Rich spat.

”Sweetheart, come on, chill. It was just some arson.” Jake stretched. Weird. Michael never heard him call Rich sweetheart before.

”Yeah! I killed all of you. Just because I couldn’t be bothered to leave and just take myself out.” Rich crossed his arms. “You guys should hate me.”

”But,” Brooke chimed in softly, “we don’t. We’re all dead, who cares? We can do whatever we want! Have some crazy ghost sex!”

Rich thought for a moment before nodding in agreement. Man, was it hot down in Michael’s basement or was it just Michael?

Probably just Michael. Ghost sex didn’t sound too bad, but, then again, sex in general was pretty okay if you ask him. Just more transparent.

Speaking of transparent, he noticed how he could see right through Jeremy - for once in a literal sense. Something was wrong, clearly, but Michael didn’t dare ask what. Instead he just stood up and climbed the stairs, six people he once knew following him as he went to the kitchen.

”Michael, when was the last time you ate something?” Jeremy asked, floating around - woah? That was cool - at a faster pace than the others. (Excluding Rich. But he just stayed to himself.) “Because you should eat. Like... Now.”

”Nah. Not hungry. And even if I was, why would I eat? Might as well die now just so we can go be ghost buddies and have an orgy or something.”

Rich opened his mouth in excitement before getting a small, disapproving look from Jeremy and closing it again. “Well, like, everyone dies in the end, right? Just fake your death and let’s have an orgy anyway.” Another look.

Michael stepped in front of the refrigerator, pulling the door open, his eyes flicking through the contents before he decided on pulling out a small can of Coca-Cola. “You guys,” a small crack as Michael popped open the soda, “can do that yourself. Now. Just... Not in front of me. Go do it literally anywhere else.”

Jeremy crossed his arms. He floated to the cool counter, trying to sit on it, letting out a sigh of relief as he realized he could. “The only people into that would probably be Rich. But, then again, I heard he was into piss.”

At the mention of that, Rich simply shrugged.

Brooke’s face twisted up in disgust momentarily before she began to sift around through the house, Chloe’s voice murmuring small things to Michael that no one else could make out, but it seemed to cause Michael to relax as he sipped the soda in his hand.

After about five minutes, Jake piped up into conversation. “So, Michael, you alright? Like... We can all chill here and give you help if you want. So you don’t commit suicide.”

A small laugh poked it way out of Rich’s mouth before muttering something that sounded vaguely like ‘Kermit suicide’. Another, longer look from Jeremy.

”Rich, what?”

”Oh! My, uh, my squip was set to Kermit the Frog. Sorry. The default was, like, a talking hamster or some shit. So I changed it to Kermit the Frog.”

Jeremy opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Michael spoke instead.

”So, like, a fuckin’ kids’ show character caused you to kill a bunch of people? Because that would be good. You could’ve killed me, though.”

Suddenly, Michael’s soda was on the floor and he was shouting loudly in what seemed to be anger. “Jeremy! What the fuck was that for?! I was _drinking_ that!”

”Whoops,” was all Jeremy responded with as he floated off to the dining room.

Ah. Ghost friends. The perfect way to start off a shitty week which would lead to a shitty month, shitty year, shitty life.


End file.
